Jocasta Syndrome
by Insanity Is My Name
Summary: Everyone sees that Edward looks like Hoemheim. What if Trisha saw it too? And began to use Edward as a replacement for him. Mostly follows anime storyline Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Child abuse, obsessive Trisha.

* * *

He held her shoulders tightly, gazed deep into her eyes.

She stood frozen, he couldn't be serious.

"I'm sorry. But I have to leave. Trisha, don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise you that."

She shook her head and backed away. "When?"

"I don't know. I love you, don't –"

"Oh god no. You can't do this too me. No I won't let you." She was crying now, tears pouring down her face, the dam had burst. She felt her face turning red and knew her eyes would be puffy and red, and her lips would pout like fish lips and they would be red. And mucus would be all over her face in moment and he would be even gladder to leave her. "Alphonse isn't even one yet. Edward is three in a few weeks. Wait until his birthday at least!"

"I'm sorry. You know this isn't a choice. I love you all."

She let out a shriek and turned away, she felt him leave. Then turned to watch him go.

The urge overcame her and she took off after him and flung her arms around from behind. He turned to her and held her tight, she could feel his tears.

She was always second best to him. Gold hair, spun wealth from the sun, eye catching. Her own was foul mud, trodden by animal and filled with their waste.

His eyes a burnt gold, nothing to compare it to.

Her own cheap second rate silver, which no one in their right would pay a penny for.

"Trisha, please don't cry I will be back soon as I can be. And in the mean time you have our boys. A part of both of us."

She sniffed back her tears. "Edward looks so like you."

"And Alphonse, just like you. Our beautiful boys."

She watched him leave from there and fell to the ground, clutching herself until she heard the loud begging cry of her youngest child. Calling her into motherhood.

She stumbled into the house and up the stairs.

She had got a fantastic husband. She had been working when she met him, little café in the town, only a late teen then. Her mother had laughed when she told her. But she loved him so much and they had just…clicked, straight away. Months after they met they were a long term couple. A year later they married. And only a few months in and she was pregnant. The most terrifying experience ever, giving birth, but when she held her baby for the first time, those big eyes.

It had been more then worth it.

The second time. Once more, the fear, the horror, and then the angel at the end, the proud look on Hoemhiem's face. The look of astonishment and excitement on Edward's tiny face when he saw the baby.

She lifted Alphonse out of the cot. And checked him.

Hungry.

She felt anger rising, her husband was gone and here she was getting her tits out for the nearby males. She sighed and gently breastfed her baby.

She didn't feel the bond now, she felt numb. She had always felt the bond. Now it was just awkward.

Alphonse finished with a pleased burp and she settled him again. And stumbled out of the room with the intention to cry and scream a bit in her room.

"Mummy?" she slowly turned to see her oldest staring at her.

Far better, gold like him not second rate like her and Alphonse.

"Mummy you look upset. I'll get Daddy for you. Okay?" he smiled the same god damn smile. She wrapped her arms around him, the smell was so alike.

"Mummy?"

"Daddy has gone away for a while. He'll be back soon."

"Did you ask him to bring cakes back?"

Tears rose again, and those innocent eyes blinked up at her. "Yes I did."

"I'm hungry Mummy. I'm really hungry, he better not be long Mum."

Mum! The first time he had said that, her only connection to Hoemheim and she was losing him!

"No I'm Mummy."

"No I'm a big boy and big boys say Mum."

She stared. The bond was fading, bring it back!

It hadn't worked with Alphonse he was just like her.

It would work with Edward, he was just like him. She had stopped as the doctor told her too while pregnant, and he got used to eating baby food. He never really liked cow's milk, he wanted hers.

"Baby come here. I'll feed you."

He rushed over and jumped in her lap. Wrapped his little chubby arms around her.

She prepared herself again, like with her second best baby.

The first rate one pulled a face and whinged. "Mummy, I'm a big boy. Only really, really, really little tiny babies like Al do THAT!"

She wanted to hit him, but she needed SOMETHING of her love to feel close to.

Her baby listened as he should. "Little boys stop for a while and then. When they're big boys, they drink Mummy again."

Ed nodded and listened. HE nodded and listened, to her.

And that closeness was back and it was more then that. She enjoyed it so much more, she tingled.

She felt like he was there. Just before they made love she felt like this.

She groaned and pulled the boy against her and he pulled away, she pushed him off and he grumbled and asked for real food.

She stood shaking and gave him some. Sat nearby watching him. He could make her feel like that. Hoemheim had said use her boys, this must have been what he meant.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:Sorry if the breastfeeding thing was uncomfortable,it kinda had to be there. Also no flames I know this is a sick story but the Idea wouldn't back off. And I'm equalizing as all my other story have an insane Al. I needed to do an insane girl...right? Oh and if anyone is curious about the title just ask an I'll explain it.


	2. Chapter 2

Months. It had been months since he had gone. And she hadn't been touched. She ached for it but she couldn't stand another man. Sure she could make Ed suck on her tits but damn it wasn't enough.

She watched Ed all the time, him playing with the baby.

She wanted to use him so much, but his age and their relation held her back. But he was purely Hoemheim, she had just incubated him. Nothing golden came from her.

She knew all this but that's not how others saw it. She didn't want them both punished through ignorance of others.

She would keep quiet but how to keep Ed quiet was the difficult bit. He glanced over and smiled. Bounced over and hugged her.

"When's Daddy coming back?" her face fell and his eyes flashed. "IS Daddy coming back?"

She would hit him. How dare he! He had promised he would be back. What right did a child have to question that?

"Mum? Don't be mad, love you." He hugged her and tried to run off to play.

She kept her grip on his hand and smiled.

He loved her. Of course.

"Come on." She took him up to her room and sat him on the bed. "I want you to do something for me." He couldn't have sex with her not yet, too young. Even if it could get hard it wouldn't be big enough for any pleasure. "I want you to touch me here, in here. I want you to slide your fingers in me."

She waited for his reaction before making sure he kept it shut.

"Eww. Mum nuh uh you're a girl and you don't touch girls there or look there. Same as you don't kick boys there."

"Who told you that?"

"Miss did. After got caught looking up the girls skirts." At her angered look he quickly added. "Not me! Billy did it, he's an idiot."

"You shouldn't do it too little girls. But Mummy likes it. If you don't you'll be in trouble." She watched him pout. "

"Fine."

"Good boy. Don't tell anyone or else Mummy and Al will go away. I would have to leave you in the streets and I would hate to do that to my baby."

She stood stripped, encouraged him to feed from her until she tingled. Then gripped his small hand and guided it in.

Ed let out a noise of protest and struggled away, she easily kept him there.

He couldn't stand it, that…slimy feel around him and the way it gripped him but let him move. It was warm, and when he looked his hand seemed to have been eaten by… that hole. He flicked his golden eye back to his panting mother and felt fear rise higher, she looked ill. Suddenly his hand was coated with more slime and it all felt sticky.

Ed heaved away but she lay on top of him panting, keeping his hand between her legs though to his relief out from them, while he started to cry.

She let out a chuckle and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not doing that again."

"You will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Why?"

"You do these things as you get older."

"Will Al do it too?"

"Yes."

"Poor him." Ed sniffed and moved his hand, slightly brushing her again.

She smiled and nuzzled him, his first try and already so keen.

* * *

A/N:Review If I should keep this up

A/N2:Sorry this is short, I've muddled up the date I uploaded on and I like to do a chapter a week and for some reason that explains why it's short.

BTW I'm attempting to do this fic as a gradual thing in Trisha's view point because I've read many from the victims point but not the abuser and the Psyche is interesting in a sick way, and it'll follow the anime best I can (until I'll need to alter the plot) so I can do the victims view then


	3. Chapter 3

4 months had been and gone

Al had just learnt to walk. She was watching the boys. Ed was being Al's support right now, he could only manage a few steps.

She had managed to coax Ed into fingering her most nights, he always made a fuss but was protesting less each time, although he kept crying and sniffling.

But once again that just wasn't doing enough.

She used to love Hoemheim giving her oral and she was missing that almost as much as him. She smiled as she gazed out of the window a certain part of him she missed the most.

Whenever Ed had a lollipop she could imagine him doing the same on her.

When she put Al down for a nap she went to find her oldest.

When Ed heard her coming he attempted to hide behind a chair, she glared irritably as she walked into the room he was so obvious where he sat.

She leaned over the chair and smiled playfully. "Are you hiding baby?"

He sucked in a breath, she called him baby again, she never said it when someone was around, only when she was about to be gross again.

"I'm not a baby."

"No? Come show me, be my little man, I'll tell you what to do."

She griped his wrist and pulled him up the stairs. Once in her room she took of all her clothes turned and waited.

He should know what to do.

He was just the smaller version of Hoemheim really. She had trained him up too do what she liked so far but, it was his turn to take control.

Ed's lip trembled and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Come on be a good boy and show me what you can do."

He still hesitated. "Or are you a bad boy and I'll have to punish you."

"Mum I'm good, I'll do It." he trotted towards and sat on her knee. He took a deep breath and put his head over her breast and took her nipple in his mouth. She let out a pleased sigh as the tingles started, she wriggled under him slightly and smiled gently at him.

Ed didn't really mind this bit. Other children did it all the time, but the next bit. Even though she said Al would do it soon he hadn't, he was waiting to see if he would have to.

She flicked her eyes on to her sun and pushed his head down.

He easily slipped in between her legs, and a small trickle of tears began pouring as he lifted his hand up.

She smiled and shook her head. "You're supposed to be proving that you're my little man. You're supposed to show me why you get to be the man of the house. I don't want to have to get some other guy in to take your place"

Ed stared at her blankly, furrowing his eyebrow slightly.

"Use your mouth baby, the same way you do your fingers. Use your mouth and your tongue."

His face crumpled and she reached down and pushed on his head.

He refused to move his head and tried fighting, she sank her nails into the back of his head. He let out a sob and moved in.

She let out a long sigh, the slight noise coming from between her legs turned her on more. His tongue didn't go as far as she wanted, but god it was good. She glanced down, order him to use his hand as well. He shuddered around her, causing her to let out a shout, and then he obeyed. The tingles had turned into white pleasure again and she cried out Hoemheim repeatedly. She came with a rush and the liquid rushed onto her sons face. He sat down coughing and sobbing, scrubbing frantically at his face to remove her from him.

"You said Dad's name."

"Yes. You're really are my little man now Edward. You're just like your father."

She walked out and left him crying on the floor.

Ed sat up and stared at the door, he wiped at his face, that sticky stuff was still on him, he felt nausea rise in his throat and he ran to bathroom to be sick

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: Sorry if this sucks like I think, but I'm starting back at collage tomorrow and A-levels here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

A few years had gone by.

Ed played his role as her husband well, and he had hidden it well from those outside and slightly from Al. He was five now.

She took him into her room and sat him down. She dropped her dress on the floor and took her bra and knickers, she smiled seductively at the small boy, who continued too swing his legs keeping his gaze on the floor. She crawled onto his knees and pressed herself forward. She smiled at him and he hesitantly smiled back.

She knew how much he loved this, he was waiting until he could finally have sex with her and he wanted it so much.

She rubbed her nose against his and murmured "I love you baby." in his ear then pressed her body forward.

His hands automatically reached up and touched her breasts, running his fingers over her nipples lightly, she moaned lightly and he gazed up at her a strange expression on his face.

"Mum do you feel happy when we do this?"

"Yes I do. And I'm planning on making it better." She pushed his head nearer to her breasts, but he pulled away slightly.

"Do you like it when me and Al do alchemy?"

"Yes, now just go lower." He moved his hand lower and ran his hand around her sex lightly, he slid in very slightly and moved them for her. She growled in frustration and grounded her hips down.

"Me and Al we make you happy?"

"Yes"

"Then why doesn't Al do this?" he pulled away entirely and stared at her, tears in his eyes. She held back from hitting him. "You said Al would too. I don't like it I don't want to always have to do it."

"I only want you to do it. Al isn't…You're him, you're my little man. When he comes back its fine you don't need to, but until then you're the man of the house so you do it and you will take me as well." Why was he saying this? He shouldn't be saying this. He wanted her. Or what? He wanted her to have Al? Her second rate youngest? No Hoemheim told her Ed was supposed to pleasure her, she deserved gold not silver. She needed him.

"Just do it now."

He shook his head and got off the bed. "No, I'm getting Al."

He left the room, she left and followed. And hit him round the head, he flew sideways into the wall he fell down and she heard him sob, she left a red mark on his face, it would bruise.

"You do as you're told or I do worse." She gripped his hand and pushed it into her slit, ground against him while he sobbed. She came on him, and then lay on top of him catching her breath.

She froze when she heard the door open and the delighted call from downstairs she stood and raced into her room for her clothes.

She walked past Ed who hadn't moved her was clutching his head and she tugged on his short hair on the way past. "Should grow this."

She walked downstairs and looked at her youngest child, he just wasn't perfect, and he was just like her. Dirty. She smiled but at least she wasn't the whore in the family, shagging from the age for three that was bad.

"Mum can we…brother you're bleeding." Al's mouldy eyes widened in horror. And she turned to see her angel stumbling downstairs blood covering his face.

"Al go get Winry's Mummy and Daddy. I'll be right behind you."

As she bent down to pick Ed up he murmured into her ear. "I'm sorry I'll do it. I'll have sex with you. Please Mum, it's really bad."

She smiled kissed the top of his head gently. "Good boy. I'll get something so you can. When you're grown up we can use your cock instead." She smiled ". Because you're my little man. Do you want that?"

"Yes Mum, I've..."

"Would you let me make you a girl?"

"Yes Mummy I feel really gross."

"I wouldn't do that, there's no point I'm the girl. You love me lots? You want to try now?"

"Yes Mum I've got a headache." Tears started pouring down his face and he clung to her desperately, she smiled softly, he wanted her, he wanted her. He wanted his Mother to love him, he wanted to be Hoemheim. she opened her eyes slightly and look at her trembling boy. They weren't taking him.

"Old excuse. A headache. Do you like Winry? Will that little slapper, that tart, that slut, you want her take you away from me? Are you a whore and she'll buy you."

"No Mum I love you. Please my head it's hurting, It's spinning Mum everything is spinning."Ed slurred his words slightly and lent on he, soaking her lilac dress with blood and tears

"Don't be silly the room's fine. Oh but I think you've hurt your head, how on earth did you do that?"

He turned those rare eyes upon her inferior features. "I fell over Mum."

"You'll have to be careful. Won't you?" she nuzzled his head and started carrying him out and smiled into his cheek before kissing it.

* * *

A/N: Please review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Sorry I've screwed up my update days again. I'm going to upload on Tuesdays (if anybody wants me too) so I may need reminding lol. Oh and I'm trying to stick to "facts" in this story and a guy can't get anerection until they hit puberty etc and most guys hit puberty at 11-12, never at five (minimum is 8) so thats why it's not full on. Just thought I'd make that point asif you've ever ended up on a shouta fic the kids can be 2 and having sex which isn't possible so young and it bugs me a lil' bit because I'm a pedantic git lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed had been left with a faint scar under his hair line where he had fallen.

He was even keener now; he jumped up whenever she beckoned, whenever she looked ready.

He had tried to question her weeks back he had found a book and told her adults weren't to touch children and that trying to have sex was her fault (she disagreed the reason they were 'trying' rather then having sex was his fault). He had told her that if she didn't stop he would tell someone.

That had been exciting a new game, she knew their blood relation made things difficult. But these games Ed came up with, the made that difficulty much more fun.

She enjoyed being creative and coming up with ways to stop him 'telling'. That time she had told him that was only if the older one was a boy. That it was always the boys fault. That this was his fault, that everyone would know he was forcing her. His own mother, for so long. He had challenged her to continue with his eyes, that mischievous look in his eyes.

She had told him they would all hate him. Al would hate him and it just came down to him being either a rapist or a whore.

His choice.

He had cried in joy that time.

That had been a long night, she had bought various toys to help her a while back it made thing easier, he had even pulled Edward inside of her but it wasn't enough so she had placed them side by side.

That had been such a cute look on his face; he squirmed under her so much.

Heaven.

She saw both boys coming up the hill; they had been to Winry's, god that girl was such a whore always hanging around her boys. She wanted to slap her, but to others she was merely a child. It was so annoying.

Earlier Al had asked if their father would have been proud. When she had told him Ed had ran away. Al was such a moron, he hadn't noticed Ed was his father from now on, until Hoemheim came home. Poor Ed that must have really stung. Al was talking she could see them coming, Ed looked up, she waved to him and his face just seemed to crumble and he raced forward and clutched her, sobbing into her apron. Al came up moments later crying, she could understand Al being easily upset he was a child. But even Ed, her little man?

She even asked him.

She held him all night, didn't let him go to his own bed, they curled up together and she only kissed him.

She decided he just needed comfort.

He pressed closer.

And she understood, he always needed more, it was sweet.

She undressed him.

Ed blinked and tears appeared in his eyes but he allowed her.

She went down and tried sucking him but he pulled away, and protested.

"You want me?"

He looked at her and sobbed. "Mum you're not going to die, are you?" She felt her heart race. Had he noticed? It was nothing, really nothing.

But did he know something she didn't. "Do you think so?"

"No, but Winry didn't think hers would either."

"Winry is a stupid little girl." 'Can't call her a slut when he's this upset'

"And you are a very clever young man. You know more then her. You know what he knows, that's all there is too it. Now do you want me?"

Ed moved his head slightly and she smiled. A yes.

"Good boy. Now put your mouth. Yes just there, oh your perfect my love."

He enjoyed making her happy; he was fast becoming an improvement on the original.

Even when Hoemheim came back she might still keep him on the side, he wouldn't leave her then, ever.

* * *

A/N:Reveiw if I should keep this up.

A/N2: I'm on exams, terrible, so this chapter isn't so great and short. Well enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Al was playing with Winry or so he should be. She had told him to go see the little tart as Ed was grounded.

It was his own fault; he had refused her and ran away again. He had been gone the night and she knew where he had been. Where else would he go, he said he spent the night in the woods. Lying to her again, he always lied. He said he would return and he hadn't.

He kept running to her, to Winry, fair like him but not so pure. She sat down in the kitchen she was cooking, she would be a good wife. She was a good loyal wife. She gripped her head tightly, it was hot, but she hadn't turned the oven on.

Her vision was swimming and she laid her burning head down.

She needed him, and called for him. She was hot, it burnt there, and it burnt everywhere.

Ed, there he was in front of her why was he… Those big eyes, he was cute, her little boy. She wrapped her arms around him, he was too small for a ten year old. Hoemheim wasn't so small, was this her genetics? Making him small, she inhaled his hair.

"Ed, you're so small." He frowned. "You know why you're so little?"

"Cose I'm growing. I'll be big when I'm older."

"So big. But you won't be big ever. You'll be small, and that's because of me. You'll be small because of me." she started laughing. "I'll keep you here."

She rocked him gently. "Forever"

She opened her eyes but the world span and blurred. She was dimly aware of pushing that small thing away.

She wanted Hoemhiem back, she began crying.

"Mum are you okay?" she carried on crying, snorting. He didn't want her now. Look at her, old, shivering, sweaty, she couldn't even see now and that ache it had been getting worse through the years.

She stumbled up and away from Edward, he was just a blur.

She was suddenly on something cold and she heard something fall nearby.

There was a steady thudding noise and Ed sat next to her.

"Mum?"

She looked so ill, his heart was racing. He nervously wet his lips, he could hear the clock ticking.

They must have sat there for hours. Then he heard Al running up shouting something, he stood up and peeped over the counters. Yes there he was, he turned to look at their mother. She was sweating and she looked so ill.

He stood near the door biting his lip, he screwed up his eyes and thought.

She needed the doctor.

She could die.

His eyes widened in horror. He had felt so happy at that thought. If she died it would be all over.

That horrid…when she made him. When she put his hands, when he had to touch her. It was gross, disgusting and so wrong, he knew it why didn't she? He shook his head rapidly. No, he didn't want her dead, she was his mum and he loved her.

But what was wrong with making her suffer?

Ed span grabbed two baskets and ran out of the door with a big smile in place.

"Brother? Does Mum know you're here, you're grounded remember." Al smiled up at him and the back of Ed's nose and eyes tickled.

"Yeah she knows you idiot. We've gotta go get her some fruit. Here grab one. Come on Al you're so slow." He felt so hollow, so empty, and so false. But Al smiled and grabbed a basket from him and they both ran off. Al was smiling at him, he always smiled. Al jumped on him and they both fell over, tumbling down. And he laughed, Al was good, when he was with Al he felt normal. Mum was nice when Al was there and Al hugged him in a nice way, he didn't want more.

They spent ages picking the fruit, it made him nervous, the longer away they stayed the more pain Mum went through, and there was a chance she could die right there on the floor. Al was dawdling, he was wasting time on purpose he was giving Ed an excuse for playing outside while grounded. But it was making him more nervous, Al would be so upset if their Mum died.

They began running home. He called back to Al, something about a snail with a broken leg he didn't care. The door, he could almost taste the fear at the back of his throat and he banged open the door. She looked worse then he remembered, he dropped the bowl and felt a tsunami crash over him. But it wasn't her he was worried about, he had felt shock at the sight of her lead there on the floor. But at Al's shocked whisper he felt so unbearable.

He felt so guilty.

Al ran off shouting about going to get a Pinako.

Edward sat next to Trisha. "I'm not crying for you, I don't like you." He paused that was a lie, he screwed up his face and groaned in confusion. "I'm just sorry for Al, he doesn't know you're mean to me."

He sat stroking her head gently, he looked towards the door and saw Al running, that doctor came running up with him, the same one that had stitched him up when she threw him into a wall.

He looked down at her pale face. Her eyes were moving under their lids.

"I really hope you don't get better."

* * *

A/N:Review If I should keep this up.

A/N2: This isn't the last chapter btw. But it is the last from Trisha's POV. So here goes nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Al was crying.

He hadn't stopped crying yet. When ever she went to sleep he cried.

Ed was getting annoyed with him. He wanted to run around cheering every time she got worse, but Al's sobbing made it impossible and then he just felt guilty.

He couldn't help wondering if she would be in the bed forever.

That was the best option. She'd be too ill for anything disgusting, and if she told on him it would be so far in the past and he would look so confused they would think she was mad.

Ed sighed wistfully, he would be able to stay with his family then and he wouldn't get in trouble.

'It was always the boy's fault.' That fact made everything hard work, he had tried to tell on her several times but he had remembered those words and kept quiet he didn't want everyone to hate him.

It wasn't his fault, and wasn't fair that no one would believe him.

* * *

Trisha had got worse, so they stood holding her hand, she was talking about money. And Ed's heartbeat began to increase rapidly.

She was talking like she was dying.

Ed pressed his lips together, this wasn't what he wanted. He tried to encourage her. They would spend the money with her.

Dying was too much.

Edward had just hoped for bed ridden. After all she could be nice, if she was ill she could only be nice. If she went that bit would gone too.

A ring of flowers like his father made.

She was doing it again.

Making him turn into second rate carbon copy of their dad.

Anger rushed through him like a searing wave of lava. He wanted to exploded then and there. Like a volcano. But he wouldn't big enough for that. Oh no he would be a little volcano, not as good as the big one. No, he never was as good as him.

Ed shook in anger, anyone looking at him thought he was scared. His hair was covering his raging eyes

But goddamn it, why wouldn't she just drop dead.

To Edward's surprise, she did.

Al let out a choking sob and Ed stared in shock. He vaguely registered he was turning towards the adults in the room and making a complaint.

Someone patted him on the shoulder and he was turned toward Alphonse

Al was crying so much, he was heartbroken and it was horrid. It was so horrid. He found himself crying too. Putting his arms around Al and trying to shush him made it worse as Al clung to him and held him tightly.

He had just killed his Mother.

He had just taken Al's mother away from him.

And he had to put it right.

Ed was quiet for days, just thinking of a plan.

The only thing he could do, to make it right, made him feel sick.

But he obviously deserved his fate and for Al he could deal with it, Al made him happy and helped him it get through it before. It was equivalent exchange just like in alchemy.

Edward stared at his mothers grave. He would miss it, but that was fine. This ti9me without was more then he deserved.

He turned toward Al and told him.

They were going to get her back.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Sorry if this is dull but I'm going to try and cover the cannon bits so I can't have any disturbing randomness yet. And sorry for it being kinda short, but my exams have finished so the chaps will improve (hopefully).


	8. Chapter 8

Teachers Island had been a nightmare, both brothers stunk to the extent plants wilted in their passing. True they had washed in the water but it didn't clean them properly. And Al kept hugging Ed.

Every night.

It was freezing at night and they weren't exactly wearing warm clothes so he couldn't really blame him, but the constant clinging drove him crazy. And he couldn't clean it away, he felt so dirty it was like he was rotting from the inside if Al came him some of those little microscopic organisms under his skin would just pass from him to Al making him as dirty. Or Al would come closer an they would thrive under Al's body warmth and make him worse and a lousy disgusting hated creature. Ed knew the microbes that were making his insides a pile of festering waste was just in his mind but he could still feel them spreading through his body.

He really regretted reading about decay now.

Every night Al crawled over and wrapped his arms around his brother from behind, when Al finally broke down and cried in the rain, Edward had quietly been glad that his brother wasn't near him, he felt sick with guilt afterwards and threw his energy into making sure Al had food and that he figured out that freaking puzzle teacher had given them.

Unfortunately for Ed, Al became even more clingy after he broke down and he had to spend every night pressed against Al's chest with him snoring in his ears. He couldn't even wriggle out of Al's grip when he had fallen asleep because Al had a grip of iron, and after he had dragged his brother all over the clearing trying get him to let go, he gave up.

Ed always felt his heart race increase and (even though truly he knew Al wouldn't hurt him) he expected the hands to lower and touch him there, for his hands to be grabbed and put there and in there, well put somewhere he wasn't sure how things worked for boys.

Ed knew his brother wouldn't do that, he hoped he wouldn't do that. But he always felt relieved when the masked man attacked.

Staying with teacher had been hard work as well. She was nothing like the side of their Mum he missed, and he didn't miss her much. Well sometimes Izumi was like the nice side, but she was tough love through and through, Al plainly liked her and Ed supposed he did as well so long as she didn't touch him and her boobs weren't in his face.

But when Izumi had been angry with them it was like the side of his mother he hated.

One time when she had raised her hand like she was going to hit them (again). He completely embarrassed himself by bursting into tears, wrapping his arms around her and telling her he was sorry in the most pathetic way.

Both teacher and Al had frozen and stared. Teacher had been nice after that and shushed him, but Al teased him for the next few days until he finally lost his temper and both brothers were found covered in bruises with split lips and black eyes.

Ed had never been so happy in his entire life.

And then they had to go home, and bring her back.

They had finished drawing the array and he felt sick he didn't want her back and secretly he was hoping something would go wrong and he wouldn't have to have her back.

Ed let Al hug him, cuddle was probably a better word for Al's hugs. He always buried his head into the other person (with Ed it was always the crook of his neck) and then breathe them in. Ed always kept his arms firmly at his side, he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

He didn't want Al to get the wrong idea.

They both activated the array, Ed swallowed his dread and placed an excited grin on his face.

When the room lit up he still begged for something to go wrong.

When the light smashed and the room turned dark he was so glad, he expected the alchemic light to dim after that and then they would walk away, never to try again.

He would be totally free of guilt, this was the effort he should have made before she died.

Ed felt his sprits lift as he looked around the room.

That was until Al screamed.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Yeah erm just covering the basics really so nothing too new, hope it works.


	9. Chapter 9

Since the 'accident' Ed had just wanted to cry constantly.

He didn't cry once, but he felt like the tears were pushing from behind his face all day.

The guilt was killing him. He half wondered if he had a control on his mother's fate and that the universe just took it one step further then he intended.

He had grown his hair, at first it was accidental, while he had been recovering Winry and Pinako didn't want to move him around more then necessary so (as his hair grew quite quickly) it was soon shoulder length. And he had found it was easily to hide behind long hair and that added a secure feeling, the growth of his hair had slowed down once it reached his shoulders but he thought he would feel safer the longer it got, the only down side was he looked like a girl from behind and echoed his father from the front but that didn't matter.

Looking at Al made him feel sick and he avoided the light holes in Al's armour that served as his eyes.

Mustang had commented (shortly after meeting him in central) that he always avoided eye contact with anybody and questioned him on it. Ed had gone red and became nervous. He didn't even notice how much he avoid eye contact, he realised he sometimes did (he felt as if he were staring if he looked too long and he had heard eyes could show your thoughts and although it was illogical he didn't want to risk people knowing) but not enough for anyone to notice.

The thing that was making Ed feel guilty above all else was the fact he was glad the transmutation failed and not just that he didn't have to have his Mother back.

Al was cold and he was huge and Al liked to hold him. And because Al was cold and he couldn't physically have sex with him he felt safe. Al stopped that rot growing because he was so cold and that stopped Edward from being dirty and Al couldn't become contaminated so it was safe to be held.

Ed liked being held without the implication he had to give the holder something in return and Al was so big and strong now he could stop anybody else from using him.

And that thought alone made him want to scream and cry.

Again he would try to do the best for Al and hopefully it would work.

On the train he had decided, he would make Al warm again and become cold himself, automail was a good start and he could already feel himself becoming cold and loosing emotions anyway.

Except when he lost his temper, people kept calling him short, small, tiny, shrimp and aside from the constant unoriginality of comments it reminded him of her words to him and he was pissed of with these assholes constantly reminding him of her.

And now he was a dog of the military.

They had stayed with Tucker until the bastard turned his little girl and dog into a chimera.

That was his fault as well.

Tucker had been under pressure because of Ed's passing of the alchemy exam and that drove him to make that.

He had liked Nina she was so young and sweet and she couldn't, wouldn't hurt him.

Another piece of filth had been added to him that night, the desire to kill Tucker.

It was all building at the moment, he kept finding hair in weird places and he knew what that meant. He was getting old enough for...that too work, she wasn't here but other people were that Hawkeye woman, she might once she knew he could.

* * *

Ed was dimly aware of Al shaking him softly, calling his name quietly.

He opened his bleary golden eyes and scrubbed at his eyes before glaring at Al, in what he hoped would be threatening look but just looked dopey.

"Brother you were having a nightmare you were twitching and made noises and…" Al made an odd strangled squeak and looked at his hands fiddling nervously "Oh, brother I thought…sorry…I didn't realise you were having…" Al let out a nervous giggle while Ed gazed at him in confusion.

"Al what are you talking about? If you're going to keep be so, so stupid! Shut up and let me sleep."

Al seemed to blush which wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, and waved a hand toward his brother crotch before looking away in embarrassment.

Ed blinked and looked down, the colour drained from his face.

He was hard, it was hard.

"Brother?" Ed ignored the concerned sound of his brother's voice.

He was rocking and didn't realise, whimpers slipped from his mouth and he began sobbing.

Al placed a hand on Edwards shoulder and his brother lashed out at him screaming.

Ed buried himself in the corner of the room sobbing and clutching his hair.

It had gone now, but it would be back again and again. And they would use it, disgusting, dirty, slimy, wet, warm and wrong. He rocked himself backward and forwards, it was growing again, it had stopped growing since Al had lost his body, but the rot was growing festering, grimy, and dirty.

He had to get it out of him, Al was blocking his way and trying to talk to him. He dove the automail under his shirt and began to scrap between his nipples, he had touched her there first and then he would go in between her legs and into her oh god he had originally come from the same gesture with his fathers and she wanted to use his to do the same thing. He had come out of that place stick and from that gesture and he kept going back in for more. And she pressed her breasts into his chest, skin to skin.

He had cut through the skin and there was blood, that was good he was getting there.

Al suddenly let out a soft scream, he dived on top of his older brother and pulled his hands away as the boy let out a choked sob and fought to continue tearing his skin off.

There was so much blood and it was sticking to Edward's tank top. Al pulled Edwards top off, he didn't want it sticking, and it would hurt if it dried to his skin.

The skin was now covered with deep scratches, Ed had screamed loudly when Al took the top off him and he was now fighting to get away.

Suddenly the smaller boy's legs shook and gave way. His long golden hair fell into his face, Al had wondered if Ed was trying to be their father by growing his hair.

Ed began to babble through his sobs "I'm sorry, please don't I don't want I don't like please it doesn't I don't I'm not I didn't ever want. Oldest fault I said but it's always the boys fault I know that but I don't want and dirty wrong just let me go I don't now let me covered no it's dirty I'm dirty I need to get clean. Al I want Al here not like you I don't like that I don't want that I'm dirty I need clean just let me I'll get it I'll get it out. Let me go please."

Al couldn't understand most of what Ed was saying but he heard the words dirty repeatedly and clean.

So he carried him to the shower and put him in still wearing his boxers.

Al knew the panic was something to do with the erection Ed had gotten earlier and he tried explaining that it was a normal part of human development but his brother just screamed and covered his ears.

Ed knew that was a lie, he knew what they did with a penis when it got stiff like that, teacher had explained this to Al and Ed had ran out of the room. He had refused to talk to Al and stuck his fingers in his ears when Izumi tried find out what was wrong, he even ignored her when she started shouting. He looked at her eyes then and saw something unrecognisable in her eyes, and knew she was judging him, she had seen what was in him and what he had been in.

Ed let out a gasp when the water touched the cuts he felt some water trickle inside and that was cleaning him.

He turned to Al (who quickly swapped his hands) smiling he heard Al take an sharp intake of air, and idly wondered how he even did that.

"All it went to the heart of it. It really did, its cleaner still dirty but better it won't grow will it?"

Ed lent his head upon Al's chest and allowed his eyes to drift shut, this whole thing had been tiring.

Al held onto his brothers sleeping form tightly half expecting Ed to be tricking him, before gathering him in his arms and carrying him into bedroom. It was a small military dorm and there was a table and tiny kitchen on the other end of the room.

Which luckily had a first aid kit.

After dressing the gouges on his brother's chest drying him and redressing him.

Al phoned the Colonel and told him what happened, he broke down into sobs on the phone and he knew Ed would be mad at him for telling the Colonel. But as Ed already seemed mad he didn't care, when he had turned to look at him his grin was too wide his eyes were shining unnaturally, something was wrong and he need an adults help.

* * *

A/N:Reveiw if I should keep this up

A/N2: Hmm it's a little...random. I really need a new brain I swear, I heard 3am by Eminem and I now want to do an FMA story too it. (note to self far too easily influenced)


	10. Chapter 10

Mustang stepped out of the black car and glared at the tall building in front of him.

The sky was flooding the lands and he irritably turned up his collar.

He didn't even no why he had bothered coming out, Edward might be a talented alchemist but he was one annoying kid. Then again all kids were annoying. He could deal with Alphonse though because he was quiet and calm. And he could put up with Edward because he's was intelligent but when he started shouting he wanted to kill him.

But Al's voice had been so terrified and though he only understood some of the sentences Al shrieked down the phone he had sensed the fear.

He plodded up the stairs trying not to fall asleep.

He reached what he thought to be the right door but after he got a several things thrown at him he surmised that it wasn't.

Luckily Al had heard the commotion and peered around the door.

He sat Al down in the flooded bathroom, the boy was shaking like a leaf and his voice kept getting louder.

Al finally managed to tell the story and the only conclusion he could draw from Al's story was Ed had panicked from getting hard and so he mustn't know about sex.

And so it evidently fell to him to tell him about the birds and the bees.

He instructed Al to stay in the bathroom and went over to Edwards's bed.

The boy was curled tightly he was clearly protecting his crotch, Mustang couldn't help wanting to laugh it seemed pretty absurd. A twelve year old boy completely innocent of sex.

He actually looked cute when sleeping like a proper little boy, not a mouthy brat.

He shook Ed awake and the boy blinked his eyes opened, their golden colour filmed with sleep he blinked several times, realised Mustang was sitting next to him and sat fully up pulling the blanket around him hiding as much bare flesh as he could.

"Hello Edward."

Ed was staring at the bed but when Mustang spoke he flicked his eyes to the man's face for a moment then settled his gaze on Mustang's chest. "What do you want?"

"Al said you had a bit of…upset earlier."

"I'm fine, get away."

Mustang furrowed his forehead and dropped his head down so he was level with Ed's eye line.

Ed promptly looked away.

"Ed. Al said you had an erection from a dream." Ed slammed his hands over his ears letting go of the bed sheet at the same time. Ed grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around him. Mustang was a man he wasn't as likely to try touching him. But if he did he could do worse, she'd told him all about that, shown him pictures of that and then she told him how lucky he was Mummy loved him.

So he kept himself covered up, Mustang might not be like that but he might want to try if he saw anything.

"Ed this is important so stop being stupid." Mustangs tone was different from how it usually was, more patronising then irritated. "When you're older you'll get girlfriends and she'll try doing stuff and then you'll…" Ed pressed harder on his ear and began to rock and whimper again. He wouldn't, he wouldn't, no he wouldn't, that would be his fault for taking a girl and he didn't want anymore guilt.

"Horrid."

"Okay we'll start at the basics. All scientific fact okay?"

"No!"

"When a boy reaches about your age he begins to go through puberty. This often starts with hair on the body, throughout puberty his voice will break and then deepen and slowly he will turn into a man. While boys are doing this girl also grow hair on their bodies and they begin to develop breasts. See, now while your voice breaking is embarrassing it doesn't last. Girl have breast forever (I'm pretty grateful for that personally)." Mustang coughed and glanced at Ed, the boy was staring at his hands with a look of dawning horror. Mustang shook his head and realised his dark hair was plastered to his head.

Mustang wet his lip took a deep breath and prepared to catch Ed.

"Now girl begin to have their periods this means their reproductive cycle begins and they can now have babies."

Girl were done here was the crunch.

"But as you know you need a boy as well and the boy needs to get his sperm which is his reproductive cell and is contained in his…balls. I think it's supposed to look like little tadpoles." Ed began shrieking and shaking his head to rid himself of the words.

"So he gets a hard on…I mean erection." Ed jumped up and tried to run away and Mustang caught him sat him on his knee and wrapped his arms around him, jogging him like a baby.

His tone of voice didn't alter. "If he finds a person attractive the cock fills with blood."

Mustang had yet to notice he was no longer using text book examples.

"And it becomes hard or erect. And if the girl lets him or they're both drunk enough he slides into her vagina and-"

"I don't want that, it's dirty."

"Oh that's why you wear a condom."

"No the whole thing naked touching I never want that I don't want them near me it's disgusting, I know about it I know more then you. I know what you want, you all want it. Disgusting."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Mustang was beginning to feel uncomfortable and starting to wish he had hid in the bathroom and calmed Al down instead.

"But you do!" Ed span around his blonde hair messy and falling out of its braid. Mustang hadn't even noticed himself letting go of him in the first place but he grabbed Ed's wrists again.

"Older people make younger people. The boys always force the girls, or the younger boy's. It's always the boy's fault but I don't want it. Ever. So I won't do it ever nobody will make me if I keep away from them. It had gone why did you do this? It's building up again. Damn how you do live and like it."

"Ed I don't know what you're…"

"No you don't, do you. So go, it doesn't matter, I keep it quiet it doesn't bother you. "

Edward backed away his golden eyes gleamed with defiance.

Mustang stared at the boy, he wasn't stupid he knew Ed was referring to something, but he just couldn't figure out what, or maybe he didn't want too.

Ed suddenly span around searching. "Where's Al? I want Al. Al?"

The hulking form of his younger brother appeared from the bathroom, and Ed ran into his arms, his eyes held the same manic brightness from earlier but as soon as he felt the cold and smelt the blood from Al's armour he fell asleep once more.

Mustang left before Al had even put Ed to bed.

He felt sick and wasn't sure why, a protective urge rose within him and he was angry at something.

He would have Riza Hawkeye talk to the boy. She was a smart woman, and good looking when she hadn't got a gun up your nostril. He'd leave it with her and then just keep an eye on the situation.

The whole thing was probably best left where it was.

* * *

A/N:Review If I should keep this up

A/N2: Allow me too pout because no matter how hard I tried this comes across as a filler, when it isn't. It's bloody well isn't!


	11. Chapter 11

Ed hadn't acted any different since that night.

Mustang had told Hawkeye and she had tried to talk to the boy. But she had never been able to talk to him properly, he always acted busy.

She too commented on the lack of eye contact but she assumed all the odd, cold behaviour was a combination of grief and guilt.

Mustang didn't like it and didn't agree with her view but unable to find anything else from the boy, he was forced to let it go, though he still paid attention to everything Ed said.

Ed simply claimed he had a nightmare, he truly believed it was just a bad dream and that Al hadn't seen right, it hadn't happened again so nothing happened at all.

Time passed at a steady rate and the brothers made little or no progress with the philosophers stone. The Fuher got a new secretary who Ed occasionally saw and she always made him feel ill, she was far to similar for his comfort.

He had found a new method of cleaning himself after a…was there a word he could use? It was like a confrontation, without the animosity on both sides.

It was only him the reacted badly, but he kept it quiet, Al worried when he didn't he let out other ways. He resented being called small more then anything it was her fault he was so small and it wasn't fair people reminded him..

When people came to near when they looked at him with that lecherous, lustful heated gaze. And that heat from then increased the rot and dirt within him.

Other people got those looks too, but they didn't seem to care or notice. The girls received from the men and women and boys did from the men. So many boys tried for those looks from the women, and they were forced to give a spark that way. The ones who allowed those looks were weak and he hated that.

He didn't want that weakness in him.

It took him a while to realise how it worked.

The rot made you weak, those clean of it where happy (like Al). But you had to be careful otherwise you could get the other kind of filth where you wanted and pursued it.

Ed struggled to apply these rules to his Mother, it was always the boys fault but the look she had in her eyes was of that lust.

But he had found a method of cleaning himself.

It built up, it had been building for years so he couldn't clear it completely at least not yet, but now, with the auto mail he could clear it away before he breathed it out and it choked him.

He cut into himself. He had felt so clean after clawing his chest open and letting the water after his nightmare he repeated the process every few weeks.

And Al had only caught him twice, when Al had caught him he had pressed him tightly to his armour and that froze him. And it felt so much better, he would have done it more often if Al hadn't cried.

Al didn't understand, he was safe in his shell, some people were just lucky like that. Ed's eyes widened a wave of guilt passed over him, he envied Al's armour and Al hated it so much. He screwed his up slightly as if he was trying to hold back tears, but tears never came anymore. Ed felt a surge of pride, he had frozen and conquered that weakness.

He was comfortable, he couldn't be happy until Al's body was back.

Al had plans for the things they would do when their bodies were fixed, he sometimes discussed them with Ed. But while the young teen did outwardly agreed he didn't want Al's dreams. He wasn't sure what he wanted, most likely just to vanish and be away from all the dirty, diseased people. Hell he could kill himself, nobody would care, they would be glad, after all Al hated him, Winry loved Al, Pinako was pissed at him, Mustang found him a pain-in-the ass brat and everyone else he knew, he didn't like or just didn't notice him anymore then an ant they'd trodden on.

He wasn't going to kill himself though, that was too selfish even for him. He would fix Al and if the gate didn't take him, he would decide what to do then.

They were nearly at Aquroya tourist hotspot it looked to be good, water that was always good.

And plus he had nearly won everything Al owned by now.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:Well 1st point is yay I'm 17 now I'm growing up XD. And the 2nd point is I thought the last chap came out like a filler but bloody hell this one does even more, but next chapter definatly should be better.


	12. Chapter 12

God damn it, he hated that nurse.

Ed sat on a bench under a tree, frowning, he dimly registered Al talking and replied, Ed was usually to preoccupied with his internal world to answer Al properly so he had gotten quite good at replying while having no idea what his brother had said. He couldn't pin down what about her pissed him off so much, it was more then the patronising way she had spoken to him. The keeping a finger on his nose while shoving that damned needle into him had irritated the young blonde to no end. But he was quite calm about that at the moment. He was half glad for the needle, though half embarrassed for freaking out, pulling out some of the decay it meant he didn't have to thoroughly clean himself as he had been planning, because while cleaning himself made him feel so much better he hated doing it. It hurt like hell and itched like crazy the next day and he was half worried that someone would notice. Ed knew how close an eye Mustang kept on him. It unnerved him but he had no problem with beating the man into a hole in the ground so deep Mustang would be able to discuss 'tips' with his mother.

Al suddenly made a comment that brought him back to the real world with a sickening crash.

The nurse Clara reminded Al of their Mother.

Ed hoped his voice hadn't shaken as much as he felt it did as he denied the poisonous words his brother had spoken. He knew deep down that Al never meant to talk about 'Mum' as he did, but it still made his skin crawl. He vaguely realised there was a small commotion.

Did Al know?

Did he hate him THAT much? To keep bringing her into the conversations like he did.

He shook his thoughts away and tried to catch up with the events that happened around him.

That moronic police man, he was so unbelievable annoying. Had he put something in the food, it had hurt just where the core of the decay was.

Ed brushed away that thought, the man was too stupid for anything like that. Too obsessed with this thief, Psiren.

Still the amount of food he had got from the man in return for helping him was worth dealing with his presence and for chasing after this stupid woman.

Ed attacked the woman and landed on top of her, in fighting it didn't matter if you touched someone else, you hurt them.

The air suddenly cleared and he realised he was groping her breast. Just like, no, no, no.

"I didn't mean that!" Ed heaved himself away. He was shaking and his breath was coming out in short pants.

She was saying something but he didn't notice and sank his hands into his scalp, no tears but he was screaming. He didn't even register falling to the ground, the woman was leaning over him and talking, she sounded unnerved. She lifted something and cards flew at him pinning him he began screaming more, she started leaving and once she had vanished he stopped screaming and laid still. He struggled to catch his breath and closed his eyes. It was never going to change. She had panned it, the devious witch.

Edward lay still until Al came to let him up and he didn't move his head from Al's armour, all these people talking, he just needed to get clean, and get away from people.

He clenched his fist and heard the auto mail scraping along Al's armour.

Get him back, then ditch him, leave him.

Never see any of one again.

Al hated Ed, maybe Al would kill him when he wasn't needed anymore.

It would save him the bother.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:Sorry this is short and not so good. I have a bit of a thing now for evil Trisha, I want to do her with Munchausen's syndrome by proxy (when a mother hurts her child in order to save it an recieve praise and love for saving the child, often to the point of death) we were disgussing it in psychology because of this story I could see Trisha doing that. Scary disorder. (how nice am I for wanting to do it).


	13. Chapter 13

Everything had been fine.

Al had said that he didn't hate Ed, he didn't fully believe him but his brother had said it with such conviction it still comforted him. He felt cleaner then he ever had, even after teacher dumped them on her island. He had even felt comfortable around her for once.

They were running away from the military now but it still didn't matter. He had felt so much better.

He hadn't dreaded returning to Risembool as he had after Scar destroyed his automail.

But when they got there…he was there.

Fucking Hoemhiem of light, their god damn Father, the man he had been made too replace all those years.

He didn't know what happened after he had hit the man the second time, he vaguely babbled some excuse, he had chosen his height it usually was right.

The man had given him such a hurt look after he had hit him.

He didn't know how lucky he was, if Ed had his way Hoemhiem would have been an unrecognisable corpse by now.

Even Al wanted to be with Hoemhiem more then him. Why wouldn't he? Ed was second best to him after all. He did everything perfectly while his son just went from one disaster too another.

Now Hoemhiem was back he would no longer be needed, Hoemhiem could get Al's body back easily he would sort out this homunculus mess and the whole running from the state thing.

Why was he even bothering too wait around? They would be down soon, telling him to fuck off and die. Who were 'they' anyway? He sounded paranoid now. He wanted to clean himself now but didn't want to be found out again, it'd be worse if they found out.

Ed sat by the river watching it through red, puffy, blurry eyes.

Hoemhiem had even ruined that, he hadn't cried in so long even when he had wanted too. But now he was crying and he just wanted to freeze.

His blonde hair was ruffled and his face covered with red scrape marks, a bruise was coming through where he tried to wipe away the tears and instead hit himself with his automail.

He allowed a small sob out and curled in a ball, shaking.

"Edward?" Ed froze then and jumped up spinning around, he gave himself a head rush and wobbled for a moment.

His eyes proved his ears right, Hoemhiem.

"Leave me alone."

"Edward, you have every right to be angry with me. But we should talk this through. You're my son and I only want what's best for you. I know-"

"Oh you know do you?" the younger blonde span around to lock eyes with his father, he clenched his fist and drew in deep breathes to try and calm his temper. "You know what she did with me?"

"I want to know all the things you all did together."

"No. What did she do with ME. Not Al just ME." Tears suddenly began to pour. "Since the very day you left. I can't really remember a time when she didn't but I bet she didn't when you were around, didn't need too. She had great cock to fuck her didn't she?" Hoemhiem stared into his son's face scanning his features, the teen was panicking, was he even breathing properly? He felt sick at the boys words, what kind of child would talk about their mother like that. Trisha had been so sweet, he felt sickened to see his son talk about her in this way.

"Go on what did she do to me. Tell me. I'm dieing to know. It's the reason she threw me into a wall and gave me this." Ed stumbled backwards and further away from his father, he slid his shaking hand under the shorter front of his hair and showed a thin pink line that marred his hairline. He let his hair fall and smiled his eyes becoming manic, glowing and almost feral.

"Do you know daddy? Do you know the answer? Come on say something you bastard, say something! Do you know the freaking answer?"

Al sat watching the argument, he wished he could cry, he had only come along to try and help his family talk.

Why would Ed say such hurtful things about their mother anyway?

His brother hadn't even seen him sitting right there.

"Do you know?"

"Edward calm down and we can talk."

"Am I in trouble? Nobody close to me calls me Edward unless they're telling me off. She called me her little man. Do you know why? You said you knew. I have yet to see evidence of that claim, so what the hell do you know?"

"Ed. I don't know what you're talking about."

"No you don't. Want me to tell you? Do you want to know about, what growing up was like for me? Since I was tiny kid until I was ten and she died. Do you want to know what she did?" Ed smiled and closed his eyes while more tears escaped.

"She used to fuck me every night. It didn't work properly then so she used make me eat her out an suck on her tits an all sorts of shit. And that's somehow my fault, but it's not, it's yours…for leaving. Just me, she didn't even go near him, she said she would but she didn't. If you hadn't left. But I'm only supposed to be the mini you so that makes it my fault. Cause you left."

Al moved, he ran over to stand next to his father.

Ed's eyes widen and he made a strangled noise and slowly raised his hands to cover his face.

Al looked to his father for guidance but found him frozen.

"Edward, you lying bastard. Why would you even say things like that, she's dead and all you can do is lie about her to get your own way. I take everything I said back. I do hate you. Oh god that's why you wanted her back! You lost my body so you could get…have sex, with your own Mother. That's one hell of a flaming Oedipus complex you've got there." Al began to cry without tears and Ed just pulled himself further into his own body. "Why did-"

Ed cut his brother words off by turning on his heel and running along the river, luckily for him he sat near a bend in the river and was soon out of sight. Al began to follow the idea of beating the boy up and shouting at him firmly planted in his head.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: I got myself far to wrapped up in the mindset while writing this, I nearly ended up in tears, called myself Edward, and swore at Morrie (luckily she's a dog so it's ok). It's really bad because:I never get upset, I'm female so Edward doesn't suit me as a name and I don't think this is too tear jerking for anybody.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoemheim caught Al's arm as his youngest tried following the older boy.

Al turned to look at his father hanging onto his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Why are you chasing him?"

"Because…because he just said those…lies about Mum."

"Oh Alphonse think about it. Why would he lie about something like that?"

"To upset you, he doesn't like you."

"So why didn't he say something else? I haven't been there for both of you growing up he could easily and rightly upset me with that. Why would he say something so… humiliating?"

"Because he thought that would hurt you more." Al let out a sob and covered his face. "She wouldn't have. She's my Mum, my mother. And why would he want her back?"

"I don't know, but shouting and calling an abused child a liar is never a good way to find out."

"He isn't an abused child though. He probably forced her, if they did it at all."

Hoemheim glared at his son, he wanted to hit him but that would hurt him more then Alphonse. "So that's your theory. Ok then I left when he was two and you were nearly one. He said shortly after I left so… let say several months after I went he started forcing her. So a three year old boy forced a twenty four year old woman too have sex with him." Al protested but his father continued regardless. "Now even if we make allowances for the little fact toddlers and young children simply don't lust for anything. We can allow the incest bit because there's that Freud theory that all little boys want to have sex with their mothers. But now how would a small three year old pin down a fully grown woman and rape her? It's not possible. But reverse it and it is."

Al shivered and shook his head.

"I know how you feel. I loved her and that was fully my choice, not some loyalty for parents. Just think about it."

Al turned the helmet of his armour towards his Dad wishing he could bury his head and cry. Although even if he could hug his father it would just be hugging a stranger.

"Alphonse...Edward he isn't likely to…do anything stupid is he?"

"What do you…?" Al stiffed, he could have been displayed in a town centre and been soon covered in bird crap or graffiti. The image of his brother, only twelve, sinking his automail into his skin and tearing pieces of his own skin off. Cutting himself in the shower.

"Of course he would, he's self harmed before now."

"Go after him."

"I can't see him now. I can't deal with it."

Ed stumbled again.

He was emotionally and physically exhausted, his eyes hurt from crying, the world was still blurring around him. And he still hadn't found somewhere deep or clear enough to jump in yet.

He had thought through every method and this seemed the most logical.

He only had the one wrist to slit, so that might take a while and he didn't really like the mess it would cause. Blood was sticky at the best of times, and as his blood was contaminated it would be an appalling way to die.

The mess that blood caused also ruled out slitting his throat and he also wasn't certain how too physically cut it anyway, he supposed he could have made a knife but he preferred do any cutting with the automail at least he knew where that had been..

He naturally didn't have any poison and didn't know enough about them to create a clean killing poison.

So he chose drowning, the water would clean him inside and out.

The only problem with drowning was he was concerned about the state of his corpse. If he was in too much of a state the rot in him could get out.

So he needed his body to be easily found, which was lucky for him that he wore a bright red coat and had equally bright blonde hair. But he was more likely to be found in a clearer bit of the river and of course it needed to be deep enough to actually drown in. He had heard of a survival reflex when drowning but the weight of the automail would keep him underwater, the only problem was the river.

He had transmuted a staff the same height as him with a handle so he could just walk along the bank while checking the depth of the river. But he was beginning to realise that he had ran away from the deeper parts of the river, but if he was right about where he was he was nearing one of the deeper parts soon.

He had long since run out of tears but his face was aching with the need to cry. He lent the staff again the bank and splashed his face with water to clear his head.

Ed dangled his legs into the water and re-braided his hair.

His eyes still looked a little puffy and the bruise and scrape marks where still there but they weren't very noticeable.

All considered he thought he made a presentable cadaver.

Ed swallowed slightly he was a bit thirsty but soon he would have the opposite problem so he decided to leave it.

Glancing around the teen realised he was near one deeper bits of water so he stood, stretched picked up the staff and continued walking.

When he hit the deeper water he test around for to make sure it wasn't just a dent stabbed the staff into the river bed as a marker.

He glanced around to see if anyone was nearby, he couldn't see anybody but there was a wooded area behind him. He bit his lip and weighed the pros and cons of waiting for someone to see him jump.

On one side his body would be found quickly before it could become bloated on the other side he could be dragged out before he had chance to become a body.

Ed shrugged, did the state of body matter all that much, it wasn't like anyone would make a fuss. People would kick and spit on the coffin as it passed and the gave would be covered in graffiti and who knows what else. Or maybe they would keep it quiet and it would simply be a case of no friends or family, a lonely funeral.

Well he doubted they would bury him on the hill next the god damn fucking sainted praise be upon her Trisha Elric.

Ed clenched his fists and glared at the river, the depression he had been feeling since he first saw his father again was being cut through by white hot anger.

Fuck her; she wasted her time even giving birth to him, agony for a mere 16 years of life. She got her damn use but wasted the rest.

The sound of running footsteps made brought him back to the real world with a resounding crash.

One set clanked and echoed.

He shook his head and turned to face them they stopped standing 8 metres away .

Why had they followed? Just to beat him up, well he wasn't going to let them, for this once he was going to selfish.

"Edward we need to talk to you. Just come here."

"No why should I?"

"Brother we need to know…about it."

Ed stared at his brother for a solid minute. "About what?"

"What Mum did too you."

"What did she do?"

"Brother, Ed please don't make me say it."

"Say what? She didn't do anything. You're right I'm lying, I'm a liar. I'm sorry, bye bye. Watch yourself on the way back."

Al span towards his father. "You said..."

"His eyes."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes."

Hoemhiem took a step forward and Ed one back towards the river. "Edward we know you were telling truth. You need to talk about this."

Ed looked at him, his expression unreadable. A light breeze rocked his clothes and hair and froze his leg where he had dipped it in the water.

Then he let a small sardonic smile curl his lips. "Just leave me alone. For once will everybody just leave me the hell alone and let me think."

"Promise you won't do anything stupid, on Al's life."

"Not sure about gambling my life…"

"I swear on Al's life that I won't do anything stupid."

Ed watched his father nod and turn away taking Al with him.

Like he would do something stupid, the only thing he was planning on doing was intelligent.

The nerve of them was unbelievable, thinking he would fall for their stupid trick and walk over for them to punish him for something that was never his fault in the first place.

He turned around and jumped in the water.

While it was cold it was certainly refreshing change.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:While I'm considering my endings (which this isn't btw) I just want to narrow down the types because otherwise there's too many ideas and I always try to end with a bang so I need to narrow it. Here's the choices  
A) Nice ending. B) Nasty Ending C) A life goes on Ending D) A OMFG Why did you do that you cruel bitch ending.

A/N3:This might seem random but as I've mentioned Freud I feel I need to say this. I think his theories are a pile of crap (and he messed up with the names, Electra my ass). I didn't know any boy who want to have sex with their mother. I personally never wanted to have sex with my Dad and don't want a penis and despite being raised in a single parent family I'm not gay. Just thought I'd let everyone know. Oh and I know Ed stopped wearing his coat by this stage, I decided to leave him with it as this Ed would prefer to keep as covered as he can.


	15. Chapter 15

As Edward expected he woke up back at the Rockbells. The only unexpected thing was being dressed in (what he guessed from a name tag to be) Winry's pyjamas which were embarrassingly too big for him, but thankfully were navy blue, any other time he would have freaked over her…parts touching where his were now touching, but he just felt cold and bitter..

His clothes were flung dripping over a chair and his hair still felt damp. So he had been under even less time then he had hoped. Then he could at least have had brain damage.

It had been pointless to try and drown himself with his…he wouldn't call them a family so close.

He felt good though, he couldn't feel any of the decay, and he felt an emptiness where it had been but that was good. Ed sighed softly the rot had never even been, people don't rot and yet he would do anything to free himself from that feeling. He also felt calm because someone paid him attention in order to look after him, that was a nice feeling he never really remembered having before. Not for being the Fullmetal Alchemist or for being a glorified dildo. It involved no staring and showed peoples desire to keep him alive.

Ed glanced around and caught his dim reflection in the window. He looked like a child playing dress up.

He shook his head and left to listen properly to the hushed voices nearby.

Hoemhiem was at the door. Of course his little family reunion wasn't going to plan, what with his oldest son molesting his wife and all that. He was leaving.

He was denying it of course. He was just going for a walk.

And the gullible prat his brother was he fell for every hook, line and sinker.

Ed smiled as the man left.

Al wasn't going to hurt him; he didn't have the guts... literally.

The young blonde softly stepped behind his younger sibling and smirked again.

"He's gone for good this time."

Al jumped and turned to his smiling brother. The older teen's eyes weren't manic this time, they were oddly peaceful.

"He'll be back soon Brother." Al wished he could swallow he could feel a lump in his non existent throat. "I think we need to talk…maybe …get some help...counselling Dad said you'd need it."

Ed tilted his head and smiled again. "Daddy said did he? Because Mummy was a pervert Ed must be crazy. These copies never last long do they. Al, shouldn't we be focussing on the homunculi?"

Al stared incredulously at his brother. "Edward. We. Need. To. Talk."

"Oh you wanna know the details? How I slid right in there? I used suck on her tits and she used to moan like a whore and scream out his name when I went lower and went deep in her. She used to-"

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup." Al found himself slamming his brother into the wall.

Ed started laughing hysterically and clung desperately to the cold armour, shivering.

"We gotta go. We've gotta get out of here. Al please let's go, go, go go, go now. I don't wanna be here. Let's go back to central, Mustang will be wanting paperwork in a report thing."

"Ed we're on the run from the state."

"Nuh uh, we'll get the homunculi. We'll get rid of them. Tucker rang you before didn't he? I heard about it. He knows where they are we'll meet him and kill them. You can dig her grave can't you? You can kill her. I won't I'll just fuck her won't I. Al won't I?"

"Ed calm down."

"It's Ed. It's Ed, you don't call me that. Why are you calling me that?"

"Brother then, stop it you're scaring me."

Ed pushed Al, knocking him over with a resounding clang.

"Good you empty bastard. I want you scared, I want you to fuck off. But not yet. No I need your help, we find them before they get us and we kill her. Before she gets me. But don't you use that stone yet. When you get your body back you keep away." Ed paused and lowered his gaze. "You don't want to but it's either help me or let loads of people die. Your choice Alphonse Elric." Ed on the floor with his legs crossed under him like a young child, he kept his sharp golden eyes on the armour of his brother watching every slight movement.

It didn't take long for Al to agree to help him.

Once he had done so Ed refused to talk to him save to tell him the plan for getting passed the military.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Typically, straight after being complemented on good updating, I don't update. Sorry about that I was away with no computer in reach. also sorry my returning chapter was kinda....meh.

Something to note: This is the point where I start messing with the storyline completely, A) because it'll fit easier and B) Because I can never remember the chronological order of this part of the series, I'm fine until episode 27 and then I remember all the events but I've no clue what order they happen in, it's really weird.


	16. Chapter 16

Ed himself couldn't understand his behaviour.

He felt extremely paranoid, he was certain Al was telling everyone they came across about him even though he knew Al wouldn't, after all it would embarrass Al as well. He kept snapping and loosing his temper with Alphonse more then he ever had in his life, it was like every movement Al made annoyed him.

Edward kept smiling and laughing, before bursting into tears and hiding. When things got too quiet he would either point out pointless, obvious things (such as his hair and eyes having a match too them and that photosynthesis was something plants did) or he would start describing his mothers traits in alarming detail.

And Al still was being patient with him.

That was the most annoying thing of all.

He wanted Al to loose his temper and tell him how he really felt. He already knew Al hated him, for crying out loud the boy had screamed it at him.

He had even tried breaking the armour on several occasions. Just to get a rise out of his brother, but Al had calmly picked him up off the ground, kept his arms firmly by his sides and carried him for several hours.

They had found Tucker. With a doll of his daughter, he had directed them towards central and an underground city, before trying to use the stone Al contained. It had been kind of obvious what he had been about to do. Ed had fiddled with the so called 'hidden' arrays, it was just Al's stupidity that got the younger boy hurt.

A small amount of Al's armour had been eaten away before Tucker ruptured all over the walls. Al had been gasping and sobbing. Ed was just irritated at the stickiness of the blood.

The dolls tank hadn't been pretty afterwards with the fine coating of entrails over it, although the organ that had impaled itself on one of Al's spikes was kinda funny. Al had plainly thought he had become hysterical again when he laughed.

Ed left his red coat with Al and wore a long black one. He had tried to wear no coat but felt a lot of people…looking at that area.

They were both sneaking through central in the dead of night, Ed with his hair dyed black. Al had refused to stay behind until Ed had managed find a way through without him being seen.

And so, had decided to wrap a huge jacket over the armour and put a hat on the helmet. Ed had laughed himself sick and Al tried to keep his dignity intact.

Luckily they managed to get to one of the openings with out being spotted and were now descending through a labyrinth of tunnels.

Al trotted in front of Ed, his brother had pushed him in front '"because if we meet the bitch I want a good head start"'. Al kept glancing back to make sure the older boy didn't make a run for it anyway, it was hard to trust Edward now.

It seemed clear that his brother had snapped and the sooner this whole thing was sorted the sooner the search for them would be called of and the sooner Mustang could drag Ed to a psychiatrist, and hopefully get him back to functioning.

The noise of rushing water kept echoing around them, it was odd. It kept being silent and then a whoosh of water and then a trickle. There couldn't be a river of a spring but he hadn't heard of any being in the middle of Central.

It was behind them now, he was sure it had been in front of them all the way, Ed could hear laughter with the water and turned to look. When he looked forwards again Al had vanished.

He pressed his lips together to keep from squealing like a 6 year old girl and shivered violently.

He couldn't hear anything but the damned water. And the normal concern he would have felt for his brother, was being subdued by his anger at Al for vanishing on him.

He should have kept hold of the bloody skirt thing all wore.

Ed flicked his head back towards the sound of water pouring. It reminded him of drowning, or at least trying to, and the reminder of that failure was making him cranky.

He wanted to run, but the only way to go was past where Al had been and he didn't feel like disappearing with his brother.

He could see the liquid trickling towards him now, from the way he had just come.

But that was impossible. There had been no where for the water to come from, no cracks in the wall or spaces. And surely one of the brothers would have noticed a river on the stairs.

It was really coming towards him. It was making a beeline towards him and it was taking a form…a woman.

Oh god was this Envy? Could he…she…it do this?

It laughed again and was suddenly pressed against him.

It was pressed against him through his clothes. Bile rose in his throat, it was still formless but god it was touching him. Water was supposed to be clean why was it being dirty.

He lashed out and tried to pull away kicking it wildly, squirming as it pressed against his throat, creeping up to cover his mouth.

The face appeared on it, a mocking, caring smile twisting the mouth.

"No. I knew, I said so. He's back , he's back. I'm not needed. So don't please."

Her voice stopped his struggles. "Oh look it's my little man. You're not being a good boy now are you? Come here you must have missed me all this time. Oh look at you! You've grown. More in one way then the other. It's gotten nice and big there hasn't it? We can do this properly now, can't we sweetheart."

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:Please reveiw otherwise I see no point in uploading each chapter


	17. Chapter 17

**_Warning:Mindfuckage and generally should be avoided_**

The water flooded into Edwards's trousers, through his scrambling hands which pointlessly tried to drag her away from him.

She smiled gently down on him. His mothers smile, but she was dead so it wasn't her, but it looked like her, and it was touching him surrounding his penis and doing something the water became solid down there and changed to a hand.

And his disgusting depraved body reacted to it. He let out a shriek of horror which by her pleased smile she took to be of pleasure.

It was her but it wasn't, and if it wasn't it still looked like her and that's was wrong.

Was he raping her?

But he didn't want to.

He should apologise and stop right now.

The very idea disgusted him but it wouldn't go down, it wilted a bit at one point but she did something and it stayed up.

"Hush, hush Mummy's here. Don't worry if it goes soft there's a neat trick I learnt from Envy that will keep it hard for me." She pressed her lips against his and tried to open his mouth with her tongue. He let out a muffled protest and tried turning his head away.

She laughed at him, every syllable carrying a new level of condensation and glee at his weakness.

"Don't you know my little man? Water gets into everything and you're no different. I heard about you. You jumped right in the river. You let that in your mouth, let me. You used to be so good when you were younger."

"I'm not your-"

She gripped his jaw keeping it open as she slid her tongue inside. He gagged it was slimy and cold it felt like he had a live fish in his mouth. Oh god if he went down there again it would taste like a fish as well. He retched and she moved away tilting her head questioningly.

"You're not my Mother. You're not human, so you can…just…just fuck off and leave me alone."

"I'm close enough baby. As near as you're going to get. I've got her memories, I have the same feelings and plus this takes out that incest problem we used to have. And you're all grown up and I've been watching you at the military. You don't let them near you, come one sweetie such a waste if you don't use it on me."

"I hate you so fucking much, I only tried to bring you back for Al. I was so happy when you died. I was ready to throw a party." His voice wavered slightly and terror made it a pitch higher then normal

The caring smile dropped from her face and she let out a soft snarl. "Don't bullshit me Edward. You want me because you're him but he so old and rotten now he's going to change bodies soon and I won't like that. I'm keeping you here this time. I own you Edward don't you forget it. I gave birth too you. Which means I own you." The water suddenly moved and Ed remembered where her hands were. And she had popped open the button on his trousers and she slipped through his fingers as she undid the zip. She managed to pull out his semi erect penis, she smirked softly

"I'm doing a good job. Right Edward?" she flickered her eyes onto Ed's face he was crying and covering his eyes. The teen had resigned himself to the fact his mother was going to fuck him but he didn't want to watch, if he couldn't prevent it, there was no way he wanted to see it. She laughed and lowered her head. He blanched and retched again.

It wasn't nice, he could feel all the dirt he had washed away coming back. Rotten festering inside of him he though he felt a lump of flesh fall away from the rest of him, disease ridden putrid. This wasn't happening she was dead, oh go she was rotten now, he could feel crawling from where their bodies joined..

And why wouldn't it go down he felt sick and disgusting and didn't like it. Ed moved his hands slightly and saw her moving on his dick, her mouth.

She saw him looking and smiled lifting herself and become completely solid and loosing her clothes in the process. She smirked at him and he slowly realised something worse was going to happen.

His eyes filled and he began to cry and push himself away from her. He should have listened, he didn't even know what came next something about tadpoles and eggs and blood. Was she going to make him bleed?

Oh god was he supposed to do this? Mustang said he was supposed to, Izumi said it was important. But it involved touching and fluids it was disgusting.

He didn't know what to.

"Mum I don't…understand…want. What's going on?"

"Shush my little man its fine I'll tell you don't worry." She kissed the top of his head and smiled at him, as he peeked through his fingers to her.

Sloth's smile grew she had broken him.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2:I know it's not entirely plausible that at 16 and after being molested Ed wouldn't know how actual sex works. But he has gone out of his way to avoid anything to do with having sex so he's naive/innocent of the mechanics of actual...'baby making' but he does know details about the lead up.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Warning:Rape_**

Sloth stood above Ed smirking.

By now the other homunculi should have Alphonse and the teen underneath her was in such a state he would obey her as his mother.

She suddenly flinched and fell to her knees, straddling the boy, as those damn memories flitted through her head. They were like daggers through her head and often made her stomach churn.

What was wrong with trying him out before taking him to Dante?

Sloth shook her head and fought Trisha's voice. That woman's memories were insistent. If she listened to them, she became more like her.

Look at him. He's even more attractive these days. Got to use him now, after that slutty bitch sent him off through gate. It's been so long, abstinence isn't much fun.

Sloth let out an irritated grunt the memories were annoying.

But then she was already naked and pretty horny, plus he may think she had been bluffing. And keeping him hard wasn't easy to do, she might as well have some fun with it. She might as well have a lot of fun.

She positioned him carefully, rubbing the head against her opening, Ed reacted immediately pushing her off him or at least trying to, when he couldn't push her away he began screaming for help but, before it got annoying, that soon dissolved into sobs. She was using Trisha's memories more then she liked too now and she could feel the consequence but didn't care, Trisha was better at using the kid. Trisha didn't want him like she did dead, she wanted him like this.

She pushed down ignoring the teens protests and further attempts to push her away from him.

She gasped and moaned as he filled her.

She leant forward moaning slightly and laughing at the tears pouring down the boys face, her sons face.

She gasped liquid pleasure coursing through as she rocked harder on top of the boy.

He was better then Hoemhiem, he let her have control, and she liked that. He was bigger as well, his weak struggles served only to heighten her pleasure and arouse her further.

She gripped his shoulders, then moved one hand to move his hands from his face as he tried hiding again. He didn't let them move so she moved to his neck and began to suck.

She moved harder, faster and came, biting Ed's neck drawing blood.

She stood then wiped away the mess she made and shook her head. Ed hadn't cum, which didn't surprise her, it was difficult enough to keep him hard. She laughed as childish pun came into her head.

She glanced towards he weeping son, not her son, but hers she owned him.

She allowed him to soften and giggled at his relived sobs.

Then watched him curl into a ball and sob brokenly.

She stood and gave herself clothes.

Sloth stood to the boy smiling she would keep him alive. No one would object they had all kept humans for a time.

"Come on Edward get up, we're going to be late." She shook the blonde teen, who shakily moved his arms away?

"Late for what?"

She smiled, he sounded so young and confused.

"You'll see. It's a surprise and you're going to help with it."

"It's not…It's not gross is it."

"We never do anything gross sweetie. But that's for my little man and mummy to do. No one else, that's why they call it making love, its how we bond. We're doing something that involves other people and you're going to help."

Ed turned tear filled golden eyes onto his 'mother' his head felt cloudy. "Really?"

"Yep. Now come on." He stood up and she fastened his trousers while he twisted a piece of hair around his automail fingers and gnawed on the fingernails of his other hand.

Sloth offered her hand to hold and Edward took it while still nibbling on his nails and timidly followed his abuser under central.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:I kinda feel guilty, and so apologise. Well the end is nigh probably only a couple more chapters. And BTW Ed's in a kinda shock and he's basically shielding himself mentally by regressing to childhood.


	19. Chapter 19

Sloth took him into a large ornate building, in interior mimicking a ballroom. Only with a gigantic and complex array in the centre. In the middle of which was a suit of armour with glowing alchemic marks littering his face. Somehow breathes kept bursting from the armour, and the terror from the young soul cased inside it was almost tangible.

Sloth kept her grip on Edwards arm, and when they drew close to the armour it gasped out a shocked and hopeful.

"Brother!"

Ed paused and gazed around for Alphonse after scanning the room several times his eyes settled on him.

"Oh you're Al, that's right." Ed frowned and shook his head trying to clear it. When he couldn't he just smiled softly. "Al. Look its Mum."

"Brother please they want the stone from me. Please Ed do something."

The young blonde walked over to his brother. More drifted towards Al then walked, it seemed to be an accident that he ended up sitting by his brother.

"I've already done something. I've been a good boy, Cose, cose once I knew I didn't fight so I can't get in trouble right? I've done what I've been told I'm trying to do well but I don't know, It's weird and, and….you look really funny like that, all glowy."

* * *

Dante let out a snarl glared at Sloth. "Keep him? He's a state alchemist he's not going to be easy to control."

"He obeys me always has, he'll help us and I can keep him."

"What about the other one? There's a distinct possibility that when we separate the stone he'll comeback as one of you. Although will be help seeing as that damned Mustang character has killed Pride."

"I could have both of my boys if Alphonse returns gold and pure. He was dirty second rate silver the first time around but second time they would filter out the filthy bits, and he would..."Sloth laughed and smiled at Dante.

They were interrupted by that infernal baby crying. Dante's next body was upstairs holding it, Wrath began shrieking the second the wailing started and Edward looked around in confusion.

Sloth vanished to take of the baby and collect Rose and Dante stood in front of Edward.

"Normally I would have just taken to stone by now and I would have taken that girl over but something your father said."

Ed looked up avoiding her eyes but staring into her face. "My dad was here, he's gone again. He should have I didn't need to if he did what he should have done."

"I'm going to kill Sloth if you've gone completely mad. Well he said that our souls were now rotting."

"Al I said it was dirty I said it was rotting but you didn't believe me."

"And he said that's how we would die. Only I've no intention of dieing. You're the son of Hoemhiem of light so you must have a clue of how to do save me. Come on your mother works for me and she wants you to help me if you'd be a good boy."

"Can't you steal someone else's soul? Like the energy and that can keep yours going? Like a new soul?"

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:Please review otherwise I see no point in uploading the next chapter


	20. Chapter 20

**_Warnings:Brief Mentions of things some people may not like (apologise at bottom)_**

* * *

Dante's lips twitched slightly and she cocked her head to stare at the young boy, who stared at the ground, shaking his head and rocking slightly.

"Of course. And it would leave more then enough left." She smirked and turned on her heel.

Edwards mind cleared a little once she left, thanks to Al gently talking to him, but the result of Alphonse's efforts was him bursting into tears and repeating how sorry he was over and over while clinging to the armour.

The armour laid himself back on the ground sighing, his brother was worse then useless and he was going to be used to give a psycho a new body plus Ed had told her how to keep on living in the new body.

-

Rose was walked down the stairs followed by Sloth and the baby.

Sloth smiled and beckoned to Ed who clung to Al's armour until she pulled him towards her.

Rose and Dante placed themselves into a new transmutation circle and a blinding flash later Rose was spinning around admiring herself and Lyra's old body lay exploded over the floor her blood curving around the transmutation circle her organs draped in a delicate pattern over her extravagant dress.

Rose let out a trill laugh to high for her, she spoke to Envy cheerfully without the hoarse whisper that she had recently. Her vocal chords worked fine it seemed.

"Oh." Ed smiled gently at her. "Of course, I get it. Bad men squirted that baby into her, while she screamed and told them not, just like you and me before."

Sloth laughed lightly. "They did. She asked for it didn't her you saw her."

"I…she…"

"She's like you my little man. It was just a little game for you and for her, you really wanted it, no matter how much you protested."

"She led them on and on and on. But then said no but that was a lie so they did and she was a whore right? And I led you on and on and on, so you took it."

"I didn't take you gave."

"I gave it."

Rose ran her hands through her thick hair smiling. "Oh now this is better. I can do something with all this. Make it look nice. Yes this is a body I could spend a few hundred years in." She let out that disgusting laugh again and walked towards the prone Alphonse with a spring in her step. "Look at them it's like living inside a bouncy castle." The look in her eye's had changed they where no longer the bright innocent eyes of Rose, but now had a malevolent and wicked intelligence simmering under their surface.

She stood over Al smiling and beckoned Sloth with the baby.

She lay the squealing infant on the suit of Al's armour he tried to struggle but still couldn't move an inch.

Ed was told to sit in the circle and without hesitation he did so.

They were all lit up with alchemic light two sets of soul energy poured into Dante renewing her very soul. She was storing any extra into glowing stone a pink colour tinged with red. Not the same as a philosopher's stone, a soul stone would be nearer the mark, but Dante banished that name from her mind she would name the stone later for now she would just continue to pour soul energy (also a distasteful phrase but she concentrated on making her stone first) into the growing, glowing smooth sphere until one soul had gone the other nearly vanished and two bodies appeared.

Sloth smiled at the two children in front of her. Al kept Edwards arms pinned to his side while she used his body.

"Eyes Alphonse, eyes." His violet eyes widened and he changed their colour to a golden colour to match his father and brother. The tattoo of a snake eating its own tail clear on his shoulder. As he rested his head on Edward's shoulder, his once muddy brown hair was black, but currently he had changed it to gold to suit his mother. Ed hardly fought anymore but it was fun to hold him down, only when his coherence and sanity reappeared did he struggle, cry and beg.

Al or Pride, held him down, if she ordered him to he would join in and fuck her, or even him if he had been fighting them.

She thought she was in control but he was. When Ed screamed and tried to run away Al-Pride was in fully control.

Nothing could beat Edward whimpering and trying to run away from them. He hated the creature he was now and only one person was to blame for that.

And with Edward's body being made new again...

They had as long as they wanted to make him scream for them.

-

-

* * *

**A/N:Please review if You 'enjoyed' this story**

**A/N2:**Yes It finally finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you're the best.  
(I'd put your names down individually but a list of names kind of takes the point out of it)  
Btw I went with the idea that Rose was raped by the soldiers and that's how she got her baby in case anyone was confused.

**Apologises** for the way I was talking about Rose. Not being a completely sick bastard myself I don't think anyone ever 'asks' to be raped and I think all rapist should be castrated.  
**Also (kinda) sorry** for the small...kind of elricest mention. I know lots of people don't like yaoi but it had to be there.  
(Alternatively If you are interested in that kind of **evil** Al I recommend my two other stories _Obsession's Hold_ and possibly _False Infatuation,  
note shameless self advertising)_  
(btw not for the incest part of that because lets face it _Jocasta Sydrome_ has had incestuous reference since the title.


End file.
